


Klance fic requests

by galaxiebot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, minifics, some of both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 15,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just all of the minifics I've written from requests on my tumblr (galaxiebot.tumblr.com) There's some smut and fluff and a Flower Shop AU and I plan on just continuing to add to this as I write requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I don't remember the ship name but maybe Keith and Lance smut from the new Voltron?

Keith had Lance pressed against the door of his bedroom, his lips at his neck and his uniform half-off. Lance hadn’t even gotten his helmet all the way off before Keith had pushed him back, both of them a little frazzled after a particularly rough battle. Neither were hurt, but both were on edge because it had been far too close. 

Lance was helping Keith get his clothes off without a thought, peeling away what he could of Keith’s whenever he got a chance. His hands slid over his chest, and Keith pressed their groins together making Lance moaned quietly at him. Keith tugged him into a sweet kiss, and Lance rubbed his hip bone lightly and everything was soft for a moment. Lance managed to back Keith up to his bed, pressing him back into it so hey could flop down together. 

Rolling them over, Keith ran a hand through Lance’s hair, “I want to be on top this time.” Lance smirked and shifted his hips against Keith’s to make him gasp. 

“Can’t get enough of me can you?” Lance kept rolling his hips, the smirk still plastered on his face and Keith just rolled his eyes because he knew what was coming. “Can’t get enough of ‘dat D-” Lance cut off with a moan when Keith shifted his hips roughly against him. 

“Like you’re one to talk.” Keith glowered down at him, but Lance quickly started to slide off his boxers chuckling. It only took a moment for Keith to break, laughing a bit with Lance as they got completely undressed, their bodies used to each other already, so it felt natural when Lance slid into Keith, his face red and excited as Keith adjusted himself. 

“Hey,” Lance mumbled, tugging Keith down into a sweet kiss, “everything’s okay, all right?” 

Keith nodded, already starting to roll his hips to pull all the sweet he could out of Lance “I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Keith and Lance, super fluffy, and super adorable pllleaase??

Lance sat back in the couch, his uniform still on, but he was far too tired to really try to change at that point. Everyone had pretty much wandered off to their quarters, so Lance just stayed there, still and listening to the ambient sounds of the castle as he thought about their mission. It hadn’t been the first where they’d nearly been overcome or died, this was just the first failed attempt to get back to Earth. 

He was still sitting perfectly still when Keith walked in, not paying him any mind because he knew Keith would wander off just like the rest, but Keith was standing behind the couch near him soon, his face full of concern as he anxiously watched Lance for a moment. “Lance, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” Lance was fine enough, or he would be eventually. The shock just still had him numb. Everything felt aflame though when Keith touched his cheek, leaning over the back of the couch still looking concerned. He looked up at Keith, his head filling up with fuzz because even with everything going so bad he still had those feelings about Keith and that was enough of a distraction to snap him out of the numbness. 

“Lance you were crying.” Keith was so matter-of-fact that Lance found himself flustered and just staring up at him, blinking the water out of his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Keith stepped over onto the couch with him, Lance was still rather frozen, but Keith was very hesitantly putting his arm around his shoulders and Lance couldn’t help the way he fell into him. 

Keith felt stiff for a moment, but he relaxed when he realized Lance wasn’t still crying, his hand going to his hair as he let Lance tuck himself under his chin. They stayed still for a bit like that, and eventually, Keith threw a blanket around them because he figured they weren’t moving for a while. A little muttered, “thank you,” coming from Lance when he did it. 

“I was worried you’d get cold, you’re still in your uniform.” Keith was blushing a little when Lance glanced at him, but he settled into his chest better and Keith gladly held onto him back. 

“No for being here.” Lance glanced at Keith, his face burning red now, a little smirk crawling across Lance’s face, feeling himself start to come out of everything. It was like trying to crawl out of his own head. 

Keith muttered a few words in Korean, and Lance just chuckled figuring they were telling him off. But Keith was darker still, not looking at Lance because he didn’t want him to question it, all he’d really said was, “of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Klance flower shop au!

Lance peered over the row of flowers he was in, pressing up onto his toes to get a better look at the owner’s son as he handed off small potted plants to little, wrinkled ladies who were charmed by his mere presence. He was so sick of the way Keith got all of the attention in the store, it was like there was a spell the moment anyone walked through the door and Lance cursed himself quickly because he realized he was caught in the same trap. 

He let himself fall back on his heels and heaved a sigh as he went back to watering the plants. Getting a part-time job was supposed to help his siblings go to college not drive him nuts over some enchanter. Lance shook his head and urgently went back to watering the hanging planters, bringing his mind around enough to not accidentally soak himself by standing under them. 

Letting each one overflow, he made his way around the warm greenhouse until he was near the counter again, the steady stream of costumers mostly gone now, so Keith was following Lance with his eyes, quiet as ever. Lance was starting to wonder if that was why all the teenage girls liked him so much. “What?”

Keith watched as Lance set the hose in another planter, his chin in his hand as he sat at the little stool behind the counter. “Nothing, I was wondering why you’d been staring at me over the flowers earlier,” Keith said. Lance flushed and turned back to the plants, shifting the hose to the other side to make sure all of the soil got wet. 

“It was nothing, I was looking at the line.” Lance huffed and moved to the next planter, now closer to Keith and the counter. “Not everyone is constantly looking at you.” 

“We made eye contact like four times you can’t really deny it.” Keith pushed himself up on his hands. Lance turned away from the flowers now that the hose was securely in the next planter. 

“It was nothing. I was going to ask you about moving the shaded planters around.” Lance crossed his arms, looking away from Keith again and shutting his eyes to the sun coming in from the large glass roof. 

“We just moved them yesterday, though.” Keith tilted his head at Lance now, his eyes wide and curious, “are they wilting?” 

“N-No I just…” Lance sputtered for a moment, more flustered now than ever as Keith blinked at him. He didn’t even notice the little bit of a smile Keith was trying to hold back. “Okay, fine I was staring at you! All I was doing was trying to figure out why everyone is so obsessed with you.”

Lance through his arms in the air and then two things happened very quickly, the first being the hose getting knocked loose of the hanging planter, causing it to spray both Lance and Keith, but mostly Lance. The second being Keith grabbing onto the strap of Lance’s apron, now that he had him nice and flustered, and pulling him closer to kiss him softly as he leaned over the counter. 

“It’s okay.” Keith mumbled as he pulled away from Lance who was still trying to wrap his head around everything. His only thought for the moment was kiss and kissing. “I only noticed because I was staring back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: SO small town keith city boy lance!! lance notices that keith is TOTALLY a tourist (staring up at skyscrapers and stuff like that) AND decides to approach him??

Lance was watching him, the map unfolded in hands as he looked around, his eyebrows furrowed. He had a really sweet face, but Lance was enjoying watching him be confused over his map quite a bit. When he finally decided he should just do something about it, he got up from his little table at the coffee shop and stuffed his few things in his bag. 

He walked up to him, smiling a little bit because honestly he wasn’t sure if they’d speak a common language. “Hi, are you lost?” Lance was being as nice as he possibly could, but this boy looked him over with his big, open eyes and muttered at his map before looking at him again. 

“My phone is dead and this map is useless.” He sighed, dropping his arms at his sides as he looked over a row of tall buildings to his left. Lance could barely contain himself, trying his hardest not to laugh at him since he was probably very lost. “The buildings are nice here though…” 

“Ah, yeah, that’s an old hotel, and then next to it is all business buildings that were built in the early nineteen hundreds.” Lance folded his arms, looking a bit cocky, but this boy seemed only impressed by the architecture, so Lance grumbled and focused on something else, “anyway, where are you trying to go?” 

He didn’t look convinced that Lance could help, but he muttered the art institute quickly and Lance perked up. “Oh, you’re not actually that far. You were doing better than you thought.” Lance very chipperly asked him for the map and started to show him where to go and that seemed to impress him, his big eyes turning up to him looking rather thankful and less grumbly. 

“My names, Keith, thanks for the help.” He folded up his map and slipped it under his arm. 

“Lance.” He smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets. “I don’t have anything else to do today, do you want help finding things? I have a portable charger you could use on your phone too.” 

Lance was really happy he asked because Keith gave him a wide-eyed, sweet look that was almost too cute not to comment on, but he didn’t want to scare him off. “That would be great!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fic where Keith is adorable when he's sleepy, like rubbing his eyes and dozing off and just looks cuddly, and Lance walks into the training room late at night to find a sleepy Keith training, Lance convinces him to go to bed and Lance has to deal w/ a sleepy Keith yawning and nuzzling up to him and dozing off against his chest cause Lance is warm and Lance nearly dies from a mix of cuteness and being flustered

Lance could barely hear the sound of someone breathing, and when he flipped on the lights he expected something other than Keith out cold on the floor near a punching bag. At first, Lance thought he was hurt, scurring up to him and quickly muttering something in Spanish about how stupid he was to have been there alone, but he found Keith just dozing off on the mat, his eyes closed gently and his mouth slightly open. 

“Keith.” Lance carefully started to take the gloves off his hands, leaving each near the bag that Keith was laying under, “Keith wake up.” Keith blinked, squinted and rolled over from the light, muttering something unintelligible as Lance tried to poke him awake. “Keith, you’ll catch your death if you sleep here like this.” 

Keith made a pathetic little noise, rubbing his eyes and Lance just sighed as he finally sat up. “I have to keep going,” Keith mumbled, half asleep and trying to stand and keep hitting the punching bag at the same time. 

“Keith, Keith, you have to stop.” Lance quickly stood up with him as Keith rubbed his eyes again, leaning into Lance when he put his arms around him. “It’s okay, you’ve trained enough for today.” 

“But Zarkon.” Keith leans into Lance more, nuzzling at his neck, now more droopy eyed than ever. Lance could feel his face heat up, but he just hoped Keith didn’t remember any of this in the morning as he moved to cradle him in his arms. 

“Keith, training in the middle of the night isn’t going to help us defeat Zarkon, you need rest.” Lance felt like he was talking to one of his little sisters about trying to pull all-nighters for tests.

Keith whimpered and pressed into his chest, a worried and wrought look on his face and now Lance couldn’t help but think about how cute he was especially when he mumbled, “but I have to protect you guys.” Lance couldn’t take this, shifting so Keith could crawl onto his back, which he did rather willingly for some reason. 

“Listen, Keith, we’re a team, we’ll all protect each other, okay?” Lance glanced back at him, but Keith was nearly asleep against his shoulder, one arm holding his shirt and the other draped gently over Lance’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” Keith mumbled, “thank you Lance.” Lance’s face was burning now, Keith pressing closer to his neck and adding a tired, “you’re warm.” Keith opened his eyes to look at Lance a little bit more and then nuzzled his nose back into his neck while Lance tried to keep himself from screaming, muttering quickly in Spanish a few choice words as he tried to make it to Keith’s room faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw  
> Request:  
> Keith is in his room Masturbating as he's sniffing Lance's underwear that he somehow stole from the blue paladin and is caught red handed by none other then lance! can you wright a klance fic based on this!

Keith felt kind of dirty, lying in his bed on his side, gripping onto the boxers tightly, but he couldn’t really help himself anymore. The first time he’d been so embarrassed he couldn’t look at Lance for a week and now he didn’t even think twice about doing it, pressing his face into the boxers which were starting to smell less like Lance and he was thinking maybe he should swipe something less creepy next time, but that was for another time. 

For now, his hand was sliding around his groin, sliding up and down a little as he tried to put everything out of his mind, focusing on the flick of his wrist so much he didn’t hear anyone at the door, or the sound of it opening over the music he was playing, and then Lance was in the room, his hands on his hips and his eyebrows high on his head as he finally got Keith’s attention which gave Keith an awful start. Just enough of one for Keith not to realize he was totally still holding Lance’s boxers in a spot he could see them. 

“I-I, shit I can explain.” Keith held up a hand, tugging his blanket up as Lance clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. Lance looked Keith over quickly, who was now pressed back to the wall on his bed as he stared back at Lance. 

“Do you really think it’d be a good idea to try to explain this?” Lance quirked an eyebrow at Keith, his lips spreading into a bit of a cocky smirk. Keith was, admittedly, terrified. “Especially when I could just join you.”

“W-What?” Keith tried to press further into the wall when Lance quickly knelt down on the bed in front of him, pressing close to Keith as he pulled away the blanket. Looking up at him astonished, Keith didn’t move to stop Lance when he grabbed one of his legs, pulling him closer and he didn’t stop him when Lance kissed his neck and he didn’t stop Lance pulled his hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own. “Lance…” 

“Do I smell good?” Lance trailed his nose up Keith’s neck and he spoke in his ear, making Keith shiver as he blushed darkly. He bit his lip hard, trying not to look up at Lance as he attempted to process what was happening. With Lance that close to him, everything still felt too raw and he was embarrassed, but he realized if Lance was touching him like this, then he probably wasn’t mad, right? 

“Sh-Shut up.” Keith mumbled, because it was the only thing he could think to say, and glanced at Lance who still had that smug smirk on his face. Lance just chuckled, kissing Keith’s collar bone and sucking lightly to make Keith moan. His hand was moving faster, and Keith couldn’t help the way his hips rolled into the movement. 

His gripped Lance’s biceps, feeling his arms move under his clothes as he leaned over Keith more, his hand holding tightly onto one of Keith’s legs to keep him from closing them. Lance was sucking on his neck and managed to move Keith so he was laying on the bed rather than being pressed against the wall. Lance leaned over him, everything smelled like him, with him looming over Keith and it wasn’t long after that Lance flicked his wrist just right and Keith moaned, clinging to Lance still as he came.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nsfw  
> Request: Not sure if anyone else has requested this, but Klance Smut! I will chant it to the heavens! ^.^

Keith turned to Lance, the two of them small in the grand window at the end of the hall in Lance’s part of the castle. He watched Lance looking out at the stars with a little smile on his face. It reminded him of a cat’s curved lips.

“Look at all those stars,” Lance said, “one of them has got to be Earth.” Keith watched him for another moment and on a whim leaned close, tugging Lance into a light kiss that he returned quickly. Lance was always willing to kiss, and as Keith pulled him closer he was reminded just how willing Lance was to do anything, so when he suggested they go back to Lance’s room, Lance led him there without question.

Now everything was more heated, Keith’s body feeling hot against Lance’s as they fell onto the bed, quiet and clinging to each other. Keith had Lance under him after a little wrestle for dominance. It was just who they were. But Keith pressed another heated kiss to Lance’s lips and Lance seemed to forget about losing. 

Keith slid his hands down Lance’s chest, his shirt off and Lance’s fingers tugging open his tight pants. They were both huffing already, the two of them staying as close as they could as they messily got their pants off. Lance kissed Keith whenever he could, and Keith clung to each kiss like letting it break would physically hurt him. He’d never felt so desperate for Lance before when he wasn’t in danger. Keith wanted to feel as much of Lance as he could. 

Lance was just picking up what was going on, grabbing a small, unopen bottle from the drawer under his bed. It was a beauty product Lance didn’t like, but it would work well for this, so he must have kept it for this moment. He’d told Keith the first part and not the second, Keith just put it together. It didn’t matter what it was, when Lance’s fingers slid into him smoothly and Keith tensed up a bit, letting Lance work him until he relaxed. 

It was Keith who finally took the intiative, his hand taking Lance’s wrist and pulling him away so he could shift to a better spot. Lance watched him, mouth agape with wide eyes that Keith was locked on. This weas probably the quietest Keith had ever seen Lance. When Keith started to sink Lance inside of himself, he could see the choked noise form on his lips. It was only for the moment that Keith wasn’t closing his eyes and biting onto his lip. 

Easing himself down, Keith managed to settle on Lance’s hips, his eyes low and bashful for a moment, but Lance cupped Keith’s face in his hands and pulled him closer. “Don’t close your eyes. I can see stars in them,” Lance mumbled. 

Keith blushed darkly, his hips carefully starting to move. “You’re such a flirt,” he mumbled. Lance chuckled and pulled him into another clinging kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: klance angst with a happy ending: Keith is so used to being alone that when Lance confessed while they were in space it was only because he was aviable, so when they return to earth Keith is convinced it's all over and disappears he's gone for awhile and Lance looks for him non-stop and when Lance finds him he's mad and forces Keith to tell him why he left without a word and when he dose Lance laughs at how stupid he is cause he loves Keith and nothing would ever change that.

Lance was at the ending. Wandering up to the little desert shack where they’d first found the lions after they’d finally gotten home. The government was taking fairly good care of them all, they all were receiving payments for their work as Paladins, and they were basically on call in case Allura needed them. There was a looming feeling of dread that his last hope was wrong, and that Keith had really disappeared somewhere that lance would never find him. They had enough money to do it, but he didn’t understand why Keith would just drop off the face of the planet.

His hand held the door handle for a long time, just standing there as he decided if he really wanted to do this. If he did, it meant his search for Keith was over and he’d just have to let it go. Lance knew he wouldn’t be there. But then the door swung open from the inside, pulling Lance with it and landing him close enough to Keith to kiss him. 

Keith’s big eyes were staring up at him, his mouth slightly agape and Lance melted for a moment and then his blood started to boil with rage. “What the hell are you doing here? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Well, everything was kind of done, so I-I went home, like everyone else.” Keith backed away from Lance a little bit, but he was trapped against the wall next to the open door. “Why are you here?” 

“Everything done? Keith we were dating, if you wanted to break up with me then you should have told me that.” Lance looked around at the shack a bit and frowned, “and since when is this your home? You have a place in Korea, I was there.” 

Keith’s eyes were wide with shock, gazing up at Lance in a sort of vague way that Lance recognized as him putting something together in his head. “You went to Korea to look for me? I-I thought that maybe we were only together because we were both there.”

“There?” Lance paused. “You mean in the castle?” Keith nodded a bit, his shoulders pulling in as he started to collapse on himself. 

“I figured you’d all go back to your families, and well, just forget about me.” Keith looked small now, his eyes cast down at his feet and his knuckles pressed together, moving them back and forth. Lance knew it meant he was upset, so he carefully took Keith’s hands in his. 

“Keith, I love you, we were not dating just because you were the only person in the castle I could date.” Lance smiled at the look of surprise on Keith’s face. “I ran around the entire world trying to find you, Keith, I promise I mean what I’m saying.” 

Keith bit his lip and looked down, Lance let him process and when Keith looked back up at him, he mumbled, “so… you thought to go to Korea to find me, but you didn’t think to come to the place I was living when we first met?” 

Lance blinked at him. He took a full moment to just stand there and blink at him, and then he shook his head, laughing. He moved to wrap Keith up in a hug despite how confused he still looked. Lance figured they could talk out the details later. “You’re such a butt. I love you.”

Keith sank into Lance’s chest, closing his eyes, “I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Lance and Keith go on a vacation to WI; it's the middle of nowhere in the woods. Do they camp? Stay in a cabin? What about all those stars? And the shabby, small beaches? I'm basically asking for fluff, because I'm trash. uwu Romance? Smut? What?

Keith sat on a log, a stick with a hot dog on the end posed between his fingers. It was no longer hanging in the fire because he’d gotten distracted by the sky, a star falling into the trees quietly. His mouth was hanging open a little bit, he could feel it, but it was the middle of nowhere, no one would know. 

“You’re not going to cook the hot dog that way.” Lance sat down next to him, a stick in his hand with three hot dogs haphazardly skewered on it at strange angles. Keith frowned, looking the unfortunate hot dogs over and moving his back into the fire. 

“There was a shooting star.” Keith watched as Lance very carefully tried to lower his hot dogs in the flames, only to get any heat on the third hot dog at all, he had to put it so far in the first caught on fire. 

“Ah, did you make a wish yet?” Lance blew out the flames on his first hot dog and began to readjust. He really only exceeded in breaking the middle hot dog in half on accident, and wound up sticking the two pieces on top and pushing them all close together as if it would help them cook more evenly. 

Keith smiled, his lips curving at the corners in a sweet way which made Lance smile back when he looked at him. “I don’t think I really need a wish,” Keith said. 

That got Lance to cock his head to one side, his attention now entirely off his slowly burning hot dogs. He blinked in a way Keith had seen him do before, because Lance wasn’t oblivious like Keith sometimes was. His lips were already curving into a little cat smirk as he spoke. “Why’s that?” 

“I already have you here with me.” Keith smiled because Lance looked far too triumphant and quickly added, “so obviously the universe has already given me the perfect person to make fun of. I only need one target.” 

Lance’s face dropped like a rock, “okay, I’m going to pretend that you didn’t say that second part for your own sake. C’mere.” 

“Oh, my own sake, as if-” Keith was saying as Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder to pull him closer. He chuckled and pressed a kiss onto Keith’s lips and Keith quickly kissed him back. “As if you could take me in a fight.” 

“Do you have to kill the mood every time we’re being romantic?” Lance’s eyes were screwed up in that cute, sort of angry way that Keith loved so much. Keith nodded and pointed out that Lance’s hot dogs were on fire. 

Bonus HCs(b/c omg WI): 

-Lance trying really hard to surf on Lake Michigan’s tiny waves, but when they’re at the beach it’s a really quiet day with no clouds so the water is perfectly still and Keith yells ~~sarcastic~~ encouragements at Lance from the beach while Lance basically paddle boards around on the dead water

-Keith not understanding the instructions to set up the tent and getting so angry he nearly breaks it, so Lance has him build the fire while he sets up the tent and tries his hardest not to laugh while Keith grumbles

-Keith discovers “for your own sake” wasn’t referring to a fight when they got into the tent that night. He’s got thick hickies all over his neck, but he doesn’t regret his decisions


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Klance mini fic, established relationship or not i'm cool with either. Keith coming to terms with being half galra, Lance feels the need to comfort him but ends up being the one needing comforting when Keith makes a comment about how his race explains why he never knew his family (and Lance feeling bad for him cause 'no family, all alone' how sad cries) cuddles ensure. Btw i love asking for request from you YOUR THE BEST

Keith stared at the table in the little common area, on the couch and looking at his new purple skin. It was strange, he had decided that this just didn’t matter. After the team had assured him that they would not see him any differently, it was hard for him to be upset. His ears made his hearing even better, his eyes saw light in a whole new way, and even the purple skin bothered him less and less. So long as he wasn’t alone again, Keith was still happy.

“Hey, you doin’ okay?” Lance walks over to him with a thing of space juice and Keith took it quickly, sipping at it because the shock had kept him from eating or drinking for a bit. Keith nodded for Lance, sipping at the space juice as Lance sat down near him. 

“This really puts some things in perspective,” Keith said. Lance had a slightly fearful look, but he asked what kind of things Keith was referring to anyway. “Well,” Keith started, “for one it explains why I never knew my parents. It probably wouldn’t have been safe for me or them for us to have been together. In fact, for once I actually kind of feel like they gave me up with good reason, instead of just not wanting me.”

Lance’s eyes got wide, and Keith realized fast he must have hit a button because he was tearing up. “You thought nobody wanted you?” Keith quickly set his hand on Lance’s leg, turning to him a bit and smiling. 

“I knew you wanted me and still want me,” he said, “but my parents were a different story. When you grow up in an orphanage…” Keith stopped as Lance’s eyes welled up with tears. “Lance are you okay?” 

He hiccuped and fell into Keith’s chest dramatically. “That’s so sad! I’m so sorry you ever had to feel like that Keith. That’s not right for a kid.” Lance blubbered a little bit and Keith wrapped him up in a hug, perplexed, but not really surprised. He patted Lance on the head as he let it out, and when he had, his head shot up again, “Keith, we should find your family.” 

“We don’t even know if they’re alive.” Keith didn’t stop Lance from starting to lay out plans, and speculate that Keith might have a human parent. He could tell it was helping Lance work out whatever feelings he was having about the whole thing. 

A little smile started to creep onto Keith’s face, his hand going to Lance’s chin in the middle of an in-depth analysis of who his parents probably were in the Galra empire. Keith pulled him into a kiss, a small smile still on his face. “Thanks Lance.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I absolutely LOVE your writing and always read every single one when you update! I think it's so cool you are writing a novel all on your own! If I may, I'd like to request Lance singing "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift to Keith because I need adorable Klance and die with happiness every time I see it! ❤️ 

Lance was shaking his shoulders a little bit as he played, leaning back into Keith despite how hard Keith was trying to pretend that Lance wasn’t there or singing or playing guitar. “You belong with me-e-e~!” Lance belted in a voice that was well trained and pleasing for everyone else that was sitting around the grass of the quad. Keith was still trying to ignore him. 

“Awe c’mon babe.” Lance smiled, still playing and started to sing the verse, “you can’t be mad at me forever, because, you belong with meee!” Lance was now lying back, mostly in Keith’s lap and still managing to sing and play. Keith glowered at him, Lance sighing as he stopped playing and getting on his knees, glancing up the tree Keith was leaning on and then cautiously leaning his guitar on it. 

“Okay, you were right. Singing to you in the library was a bad idea and it got us kicked out while you were trying to do homework and I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.” Lance gently caressed Keith’s cheek and half the girls around them seemed to grumble and lose interest because most must have been more interested in Lance and Keith as potential dates. In the back of his mind, Lance was wondering how they thought that he and Keith weren’t a couple.

Keith finally looked up at him and closed his book, “thank you I appreciate the apology.” He pulled Lance into a little kiss even though people were watching. Lance sometimes had a suspicion that Keith made a point to do this whenever there might be people around doubting their relationship.

“So.” Lance smirked and grabbed his guitar before Keith could protest, starting to sing, “so why can’t you see, you belong with me! You belong with mee-e-ee!” Keith laughed and tried to push his hands over Lance’s mouth, the two of them quickly devolving into cute little kisses and big grins while several people gave the strange looks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario where Galra Keith has magic sniffles and accidentally casts harmless magic with his sneezes throughout the Castle of Lions.

Keith shuffled into the common area, his jacket over his shoulders as he moved to sit on the couch next to Hunk. Hunk took one look at him and furrowed his brows, his lips pulling into a pout, “dude you don’t look so good.” 

“I feel awful,” Keith croaked. He sniffled and rubbed at his nose, Lance sitting up to look at them. 

“What’s wrong?” Lance watched Keith sniffle and sneeze, a bowl of food goo flying off the table. They all looked at it, and then Hunk and Lance slowly turned back to Keith. 

“What? There’s no way that could have been me.” Keith sniffled and frowned at the two of them, but Hunk and Lance just glanced at each other and then back at Keith. 

“I don’t know man, you’ve got all those crazy Galra powers now.” Lance held up his hands and Keith chucked the nearest pillow at him. 

“I can’t do magic just because I’ve suddenly discovered I’m purple.” Keith crossed his arms and huffed, only to sneeze again the next second, his ears twitching like a cat’s as Hunk quickly pointed out. His time though, it was the pillow that went flying, hitting Lance directly in the face. 

“See!? Did you see that!? You totally just hit me with that pillow!” Lance point at the pillow desperately and Keith just rolled his eyes. He really didn’t care anymore, and he could feel another sneeze coming on, which hit him harder than the others. 

“Whoa, dude, I think Lance might be right.” Hunk blinked at Lance, who was now shrieking slightly because he had no clothes on. Keith blinked, Lance grabbed the pillow and ran off using it to cover himself. 

“Nice.” Keith smirked a little deviously and Hunk quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Nice because you have powers or nice because you’re into him and you got his clothes off?” Hunk blinked and Keith smacked him on the arm hard. 

“Not cool Hunk.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i plz have a klance au where Keith and Lance have been dating for awhile and Lance want's to pop the question while their out on a date Keith is bummed out, he feel's alone and whatnot and Lance just takes his hand promising that he'll never be alone cause he'll always be by Keith's side. Keith put's it together pretty quickly that he was just proposed to happily accepting only to find out lance lost the ring though he won't admit that he did while he searches his pockets for it.

Lance’s hand slipped around his, the quiet of the desert wrapping around them as they sat on the little bench outside Keith’s shack. They had been spending time together, but Keith struggled to keep his head above water. Everything felt dull and lifeless, thinking about what was going to come in the next few years. 

“I know you’ve been having troubles,” Lance said, “but Kieth I want to always be with you.” Keith blinked and shook his head, eyes going wide as he turned back to Lance wondering if he’d accidentally tuned him out and missed something important. Lance had obviously only been talking for a bit, but he was getting on his knee in front of Keith. 

Keith blushed darkly, watching Lance’s lips as he gave a long monologue that roughly said the same three things over and over: that he loved Keith, he wanted to be with him forever, and that he was ready to put a ring on his finger. But Lance was shuffling through his pockets as he spoke, Keith picked that up as soon as he stopped focusing only on Lance’s lips. His eyes were blinking and wide as Lance started to sputter and dig through his pockets more. 

“L-Lance did you lose the ring?” Keith couldn’t help but smile. He might have problems, but he had Lance at the least and that was all that mattered. Lance scrambled and continued to sputter for a moment before looking up at Keith desperately. 

“No! I swear I had it, Allura gave it to me and then I put it in my coat, it has to be here,” Lance said. Keith laughed, a full, happy laugh which he hadn’t done in a long time. Probably not since they’d been in the Castle of Lions. Keith stopped Lance, cupping his face gently in his hands and pressing a kiss on his lips. 

“Yes,” Keith said. Lance stared at him confused for a moment before he realized, his eyes lighting up. 

“Really?” Lance jumped up and kissed Keith again. 

“Yes really.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance: Galra keith is angry or something (probs jealous cause bf was getting hit on by someone) even though Lance didn't reciprocate Keith is still pretty upset and won't talk to him. Lance has tried everything so now it calls for drastic measures, Lace found out Keith purrs just like a cat and is putty in his hands when his ears are petted (places hand on Keith head 'L-Lance don't you da-' starts petting) and cue Keith cuddling up to Lance like a big'ol kitty cat

“Keith come on!” Lance was chasing him down the hallway and managed to wedge himself into Keith’s room before the door shut. He followed Keith to the bed as he flopped down on it. “Will you just listen to me?”

“No Lance, I don’t care.” Keith huffed and tried to push Lance away, his ears flicking. Lance couldn’t resist, running his fingers over Keith’s fluffy ears and starting to scratch at them to make Keith just flop into his chest, purring low and wobbling a bit. “L-Lance you can’t use that against me.”

“Oh yes, I can. Now listen,” Lance huffed and continued scratching Keith’s ears to keep him all putty-ish, “I was not hitting on that shark guy, that shark guy was trying to sell me space ship parts, which I didn’t need, because of the lions and the castle, anyway that’s not the point! I’m a flirt, but we’re dating, I’m not flirting with anyone else.”

Keith pressed his hand to Lance’s chest and pushed back roughly, “Lance! I did not think you were flirting with the shark guy, trust me, I’m not an idiot, you’re really obvious when you’re flirting and an awful pick-up line comes out of your mouth every other sentence.” 

“Oh,” Lance mumbled, “well, what were you upset about?” He set his hands in his lap and shut himself up. Keith took a deep breath, smoothing his hair down and frowning at Lance. 

“You ran off into a strange bar without a second though on a strange planet! The shark guy could have killed you!” Keith huffed and crossed his arms, but Lance just melted, his eyes getting wide and his brow furrowing. 

“Awe you care ab-” Lance was cut off by Keith’s fist landing in his gut, “y-yeah, deserved that.” Lance folded over into the bed and Keith frowned. 

“I feel better now.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Klance nsfw fic first time with a super shy blushy Keith, Lance taking things slowly while teasing Keith saying things like how cute he is being so shy and all.

Keith pressed both of his arms over his face, trying to cover himself as Lance slid his fingers in and out of him. Lance had a distinct smirk on his face, and Keith couldn’t help but want to hit him for it as Lance cooed, “I never expected you to be so cute and submissive Keith.” 

His chest puffing out, Keith tried to smack at Lance, but it was weak and Lance just caught his arm, pinning it above his head so he couldn’t hide as easily. “Why are you always like this?” Keith whined and Lance pressed his fingers deeper into him to make him keen gently and gasp. 

“Because you’re so much cuter when you’re worked up and slightly embarrassed. You should’ve seen your face the first time I gave you a blow job.” Lance leaned down to leave a fresh hickey among all of Keith’s faded ones, this was the first time they’d gotten this far. 

Normally, Keith got too flustered to keep going, which Lance didn’t really mind. It meant he got a lot of time to make Keith blushy like he currently was. “Lance come on.” Keith’s voice broke a little bit, a whiney tinge that made Lance’s smirk spread into a cocky grin.

“Are you okay going further?” Lance asked, and Keith nodded quickly, trying to hide his face better, but Lance curled his fingers in a way that made Keith grab at his wrist with his free hand, little tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “You’re positive?” 

“Yes, Lance.” Keith bit out Lance’s name, annoyed even if he knew Lance was just being careful not to push his limits too hard. Lance smirked and grabbed the lube, his fingers slipping out of Keith so he could line himself up and spread more lube on his cock. When he started to press in, Keith was plenty ready, his voice rising high while Lance moved to lean down over him. 

Keith’s voice stayed loud, and Lance just hoped no one could hear. He nibbled at his neck, kissing him and moving to cradle Keith in his arms, when Keith started to look a little anxious, Lance added little, “I love you,”s, whispering them in his hair and along his neck which succeeded in making Keith less anxious, but he was more red and chewing on his hand a bit to keep himself from getting louder, trying to mutter, “I love you too,” back each time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klance circus au, acrobat lance?

Keith sat watching the trapeze going back and forth, the team throwing themselves to each other and holding onto for dear life when their hands met. It was methodic, and he liked watching their bodies move as he leaned forward on his bike.

“Who are you watching?” Pidge asked, on the ground next to one of the other bikes to fix it. Keith shook his head a little and shrugged, but Pidge just rolled their eyes at him. Keith was always watching someone. They both knew it, and it was always different and for different reasons, but Keith didn’t want to admit he was watching the same acrobat that he’d been watching for the past three weeks.

He was newer, but he fit in with the team well and his body was long and lithe, with strong arms that were lean in the right ways. Keith had told Pidge last week he was watching Lance, and the week before he’d lied, and he did his best to distract himself from him, but there was no way he could.

They would flip, and catch each other, and Keith envied the fact that he couldn’t fly like that, granted, he was the only one in the tent that could do what he did. Keith had seen several drivers try to do the 360s or fly through the flaming rings and fail in such a miserable way. So now he watched others so he wouldn’t think about other people hurting themselves doing the same things he did.

Pidge ran off to find different parts and the trapeze artists were wrapping up by trying things they’d never done before, working on new tricks. Keith watched interested, they were obviously working on new things that they could do with Lance added to the team. He caught one of the girls after she’d done a gravity defying twist, but after getting her on the platform and swinging back to do a flip himself, his partner dropped him.

Keith gasped, but no one on the trapeze seemed to be worried and as Lance rolled into the practice net, he laughed, sitting up and yelling about needing to try that again. The group leader told them all to take a break. All of the acrobats laughing together as Lance rolled out of the net. Keith sighed a little bit, sitting up on his bike, moving to kick it and start the engine.

“Hey wait.” Lance was walking towards him, the tent wasn’t super large, but now it felt tiny and Keith looked around a bit before pointing at himself. “Yeah you. You were watching us right?” Keith nodded and Lance flashed a bright grin at him. Keith swallowed hard, he knew why he’d been watching Lance now. Lance got closer to him, Keith looking up at him from his bike, “any guess on how far apart we were when he dropped me?”

“About a foot. Maybe a foot and a half, enough that I would have hit my head on a ring, but I don’t know if distance like that is as concerning for you.” Keith was flustered and he felt like Lance could tell, but Lance just laughed and flashed another nice smile at him. 

“That’s only about one more push before we can get what we need. Thanks, I guess height and distance is a lot more pressing for someone trying to make a jump and thread a needle.” Lance ran a hand through his sweaty hair and Keith gulped down another breath. The lead trapeze artist called for Lance, and he glanced back at him before saying a short goodbye, leaving Keith fuming and flustered as he tried to sputter a goodbye.

“So that’s who you’ve been watching the past month?” Pidge popped up from behind the other bike and Keith nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Sh-Shut up!” Keith chucked a handlebar grip at Pidge as they laughed at him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i plz have a klance mini-fic . Something like Keith and lance adopting a baby (can be canon after the Galra are defeated or an au doesn't matter to me) and Keith is like a super clingy mom, lance wants to hold the baby to but he hardly ever lets them down and he just loves thier baby so much the same thing happens when they adopt a second child and Lance is all like 'alright now your just being a greedy little shit'

“Keith, Keith honey, you have to occasionally put the baby down.” Lance reminded him as their two year old tottered around in front of him. Keith pouted, leaning back in the rocking chair he was in as he hugged the baby a little closer. 

“I know, I will.” Keith kissed the baby's head and she wiggled a bit in her sleep. He was holding onto her tight, still rocking as Lance managed to tire out their little boy before tucking him in his bed. When he got back to the nursery, he gave Keith a knowing look. 

“Keith, you haven’t slept very much lately because you’ve been up with the baby.” Lance walked over to Keith and very carefully took their daughter from him, giving her another gentle kiss as Keith yawned and shook his head. 

“I’m fine I swear.” Keith pouted more as Lance gently laid her down in the crib, watching her sleep for a moment, waiting for Keith to join him since he knew he would. Lance wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him close to give him a little kiss on the head. “I could just sleep in the rocking chair with her.” 

“She’s gotta get used to the crib, hon.” Lance smiled as he brushed some of Keith’s hair out of his face. “C’mon, bed time. I’ll be on duty tonight. You need more sleep.” 

Keith whined and Lance pushed him out of the room quickly. “But I want to stay with her. You let me with Shiro.” 

“Yes, and you were more sleep deprived than I had ever seen you, besides, you’re basically just trying to be the only one that gets to hold the baby. Selfish.” Lance pushed Keith into their bedroom and got him onto the bed, which was enough for Keith to start to curl up. 

“’M not selfish,” Keith mumbled as Lance helped him get his pants off, “I just love her so much.” 

Lance set his hand on Keith’s head just to settle him down, “I know baby, just go to sleep, okay?” Keith nodded and closed his eyes, Lance walking back to check on the baby while Keith slept.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super smutty klance??

“Keith are you sure this is a good idea?” Lance, who already had half his clothes off, muttered as Keith left hickies on his chest. “What if someone catches us?” 

“Red won’t let anyone else in.” Keith ran his tongue along Lance’s hip bone, his hands already tugging down Lance’s pants. He looked up at him briefly, a little smirk on his face as he got his hand around Lance’s cock, “besides, do you really want to stop?”

Lance shook his head quickly, a shudder running down his spine as Keith started to stroke him. It was almost embarrassing how easily Keith could get him like this, and this wasn’t the first time they’d done this in a risky spot, then again, the cockpit of the red lion probably wasn’t as risky as it sounded to Lance. “P-Please don’t stop.”

“That’s what I thought.” Keith kissed Lance’s ribs, pressing his chest down against the floor again so Lance knew what was coming. He was between Lance’s legs, so it wasn’t like Lance couldn’t guess and the little prickly tears in the corner of his eyes were hidden by the gasp of pleasure when Keith pressed his fingers inside of him. 

Moaning and arching his back, Keith planted little kisses along the base of Lance’s cock, teasing any kind of real contact while Lance quietly tried not to break too soon. But the moment Keith added more lube to him and slid inside, Lance arched off the floor and moaned for him. 

Keith’s hands were on either side of his head, his hips were rolling already, hardly giving Lance the chance to get used to the feeling before he changed it. But Keith was losing himself just as much as Lance now, his hips moving faster as he bit into Lance’s skin wherever he could, his voice louder now, and coming in low groans as Lance muttered in Spanish quietly. 

When Keith tugged him into a tight kiss, his hand still on Lance’s cock, Lance couldn’t bite back all the sweet noises anymore, he stuttered gasps and begging purrs against Keith’s lips as Keith smiled against the kiss. “God you’re so fucking beautiful,” Keith muttered and Lance just moaned back at him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm just imagining a plot where the Paladins trying to fight Galra!Keith because they don't recognize him, and suddenly Lance throws himself between Keith and the others because he's the only one who realizes it's Keith. Lance throws his arms around Keith because "I'M NOT LEAVING HIM" and Lance is kicking and screaming as the others try to pry him away from Keith

“Lance what’re you doing!?” Pidge was trying to grab him, but Lance was clinging to the body of what looked to be a Galra soldier. His arms were around his limp body as the alarm blared. “Shiro is already hurt, we need to go, that’s the enemy, just let it go, Lance you know this is a war.” 

“It’s not the enemy, I’m telling you it’s Keith.” Lance was trying to fireman’s carry him now, and Pidge was tugging hard on his arms to get him to go faster. Hunk had Shiro over one shoulder, watching Lance and Pidge. 

“We lost Keith already Lance we have to go, that’s not him.” Pidge was content with Lance following him, even if he was now carrying the Galra over one shoulder. “We lost Keith weeks ago, I thought you came to terms with this already!?” 

“This is Keith, believe me. I don’t know what he’s doing here, but he is!” There was an explosion, and Lance jumped off to one side as Pidge just scoffed. They focused in on navigating them back to the green lion, the five of them piling into the cockpit and pulling away from the space station which was slowly melting down. 

“Lance, I know you miss Keith, but-” Hunk twitched when Lance glared at him, his jaw set and angry as he cradled the Galra boy in his arms, moving him a bit to show Hunk his face. Hunk blinked and his mouth pulled into a little ‘O’, “wow, okay, that Galra soldier really does look like Keith.”

“There’s no way.” Pidge walked over and knelt down next to them with the medical equipment they’d been using on Shiro. A few short scans, and Pidge was biting their lip hard, “according to my readings…. this is Keith.” 

They all looked at each other, Keith still out cold in Lance’s arms as Pidge got up and went to the controls, making a comment about needing to get back to the Castle of Lions.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-fic klance Keith and Lance have a child and they tell Keith about how when thier in school they see other kids with their mommy's and dady's and they wished they had someone to call mommy so they ask Keith if they can call him mommy, he's not keen on the idea at first but he loves his baby to much to deny them so he agrees. Lance was listing the whole time and the moment their alone he calls Keith mommy and Keith flushes while telling him to shut up or he'll make him sleep on the couch.

“How come other kids have a mommy and a daddy, but I have two daddies?” Keith’s four-year-old daughter had just started preschool, she was good at math and seemed to take after Pidge quite a bit. She asked a hell of a lot of questions that Keith never really could answer. 

“Well, because your daddies are gay. So we both love men rather than women. Kids with parents who are straight have mommies and daddies.” Keith looked at her in the rearview mirror as he pulled down their street. She seemed to be considering this, which Keith knew meant she still had more questions about the subject. 

“But I want to have a mommy and a daddy like the other kids. Can’t you just be mommy and my other daddy can be daddy?” She looked significantly distressed and Kieth knew how it felt to want to fit in, he just didn’t know what to say. Worst of all, she pouted her sweet face and her big eyebrows furrowed. “Please?” 

“I, uh, I mean, sure honey,” he stammered, unsure of what else to do and her face just lit up with delight. When they pulled into their driveway, he set her down on her feet, and she responded with a loud, “thank you mommy!” before she ran to hug Lance who was standing on the walk with their son. 

Their son ran to him and started to tell Keith about his day as the four of them went inside, their daughter in Lance’s arms. From then it was a whirlwind of snacks and homework and getting the little ones to bed. Keith had almost completely forgotten the mommy thing, and it seemed like their little girl had too by the time she went to bed. 

When he sighed and sat next to Lance on the couch, his head in the crook of Lance’s neck as they relaxed a little. Lance’s arm went around him, a little smirk on his face as he mumbled, “feel like a movie, mommy?” 

Keith shot up, frowning when he caught a look at Lance’s shit eating grin. He groaned and quickly moved to the other side of the couch, “you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” Keith grumbled quietly as Lance tried to contain his laughter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Lance taking the Galra soldier (Keith) to the castle of lions? Maybe they run some tests on him. Maybe he's in a healing pod for a day?

Lance sat on the ground in front of the pod, sleeping soundlessly in front of Keith’s pod. Shiro was next to them, but Allura and Coran said that it would take a few days for him to be out and alright, so not even Pidge was huddled around his pod. Coran had forced everyone else to bed too quickly after Allura had given them a day count, he couldn’t get Lance to move at all. 

There was a blanket around Lance’s shoulders that Pidge had laid there a few hours when they’d been by to check on Shiro. Now, Lance had slumped to sleeping laid out on the floor, wrapped in the blanket as the pod door fell open. There was a cold breeze that shook him, and the loud stomp of a boot in front of him. He jumped, looking up into the yellow eyes that were gazing down at him confused. 

“L-Lance?” Keith mumbled. It was him, it was his voice, Lance gaped up at him for a moment, his chest inflating with hope as Keith staggered above him. “The Castle, what am I doing here? I shouldn’t… be here….” He looked down at his hands and gave a start as Lance jumped up, his arms going around Keith tightly. 

“No, you should. I brought you here, you should be here.” Lance held onto him tightly, smoothing his hands over Keith’s back. Keith pushed on him a little bit, muttering about being able to breathe, but not even that got Lance to pull away from him before he was ready. 

“Lance, I know I messed up with you, but I’m, I….” Keith looked more distraught than ever, letting Lance go despite looking like he didn’t want to. “I can’t really tell you, but I shouldn’t be here, they can track me.”

“Allura and Coran took the tracker out before we put you in the pod.” Lance furrowed his brow at Keith, and Keith just looked more distressed, but he didn’t say anything else about it. “Keith we thought you were dead.” 

Keith swallowed hard and looked away from Lance, his ears fell back against his head as Lance tried to read his face for any sign of what was going through his head. “Lance, I meant it when I said I loved you. That’s why I left, I knew, I knew the whole time.” 

It was at just that moment that Pidge and Hunk came through the doorway speaking of hearing voices. Pidge’s eyes got wide, their voice excited as they ran face first into Keith’s chest nearly knocking him over. “Keith’s awake!” They hugged him tightly. “We thought you were dead. I’m so glad you’re just a Galran.” 

Hunk quickly seconded that as Allura and Coran wandered in from somewhere else, all of them happily surrounding Keith and talking about the past few weeks since he’d been gone. As if his skin wasn’t purple at all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your fics so much, can i just have a klance mini-fic with Lance saving a DID keith (damsel or i guess in this case, dude in distress)

Keith was belly up in a jungle, unsure quite what he could do to fix the situation, but there he was. There was no way, absolutely no way he was going to call on the intercom, each passing minute had more and more questions as to where he was and if he was okay, Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, repeat. Keith was struggling still, tangled in vines and wishing he could burn them all without having a guilty conscious. There was no way that was going to happen though. 

“Are you stuck somewhere?” It was Shiro’s voice over the intercom, but he was talking only to Keith. It took him a moment and a deep breath, but Keith finally responded and told him yes. “Okay, just a minute.” 

He assumed, which was his first mistake, that this meant Shiro was on his way, but in reality, of course, the flash of the lion and the voice on the intercom was blue, and Lance respectively. Keith groaned, his head going into his hands as Lance floated above him, his voice kind of snotty over of the intercom, “awe, did you end up tangled in the vines?” Keith was going to kill Shiro when they got back.

“Shut up, just let me out.” Keith grumbled, and lance complied, starting to try and cut the vines with the ice blade, and then the tail laser, but that didn’t work either. “Lance, quit shitting around and help.” 

“Uh,” Lance’s voice sounded off, “I hate to say this, but I don’t think those are normal vines.” Keith groaned and red flailed in the vines again, but Lance’s voice got louder. “Don’t do that, the more you struggle, the tighter they get.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Keith growled at the intercom. It was silent for a moment, and then Blue leaned in towards Red’s face, opening her mouth and Red followed suit. 

“Turn red off, and come here.” Lance left the cockpit of Blue, and Keith could see him leaning out to help him up. Keith groaned again, getting out of his seat and carefully making his way along the slanted floor to climb out of Red’s mouth. When they linked arms, Lance was able to easily pull Keith up against his chest.

Keith was more than angry now, but at the angle he couldn’t really blame Lance for how he was holding him. Once they were both safely inside Blue, Keith spun on Lance who still looked a little smug. “Before you say anything,” Keith muttered, “I didn’t ask for help.” 

“I know,” Lance said flicking on the intercom so that Keith could hear the other three paladins chattering, affectionately, about how lance had gone off to save the ‘damsel in distress’, using ‘damsel’ like it was Keith’s new code name. His face burned and Lance turned it off quickly, “but now I get to tell everyone that I saved the damsel.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Lance catching Keith snuggling up with his pillow in his bed after Lance has been in a healing pod for a bit? Like Keith was really worried and wandered into his room type of deal.

Keith chewed on his lips, traipsing through the room slowly. He knew it was silly, checking to see if Lance needed anything in his room before he woke up from the pod. Lance would probably assume it was Coran who did it anyway, so he figured he was in the clear for now. 

He poked around a bit, set some clean clothes out on his desk and went to change the sheets. Keith picked up Lance’s pillow, being struck for a moment by the way it smelled. He tried to resist the urge, but he pressed his face into it, taking a deep, deep breath and then blushing when he realized what he was doing. Setting the pillow back down, he walked away from Lance’s bed for a moment, taking a few more deep breaths before he went back to trying to change the sheets.

All his effort didn’t work, it didn’t take him long to be pressed into Lance’s pillows, holding onto his blanket as he worried about him even more. He wasn’t sure why he was so worried, Lance had been in a pod for more than a day before, but something about this time seemed off. 

“What are you doing in my bed?” Lance was standing in front of the closed door and Keith realized he was too deep in his thoughts to have even heard it. He jumped, sitting on his knees and trying to think of a way to explain himself. 

“I, uh, sheets.” Keith said and looked around for the clean sheets only to find them on the floor. Lance just watched, his eyebrows high and his lips pulled together in a little purse. 

“Were you worried about me?” He asked, stepping towards Keith with his arms crossed still. Keith jerked, his hands wrapped around the sheets on the floor and shook his head. 

“Hell no, why would I be? Coran just asked me to change the sheets.” He stood straight up, his face burning, but he did his best to ignore that for now. Keith was doing his best, the Coran thing was a good lie, but Lance just kind of looked him over and smirked. 

“So changing my sheets requires curling up with my blanket and sniffing my pillows?” Lance asked. Keith fumed, his eyes wide, he was totally aghast for a moment and then he was jittery. 

“Sh-Shut up Lance nobody asked you! I left you clean clothes and sheets fuck off!” He then bolted past Lance and out of the room as fast as he could, hearing Lance laughing the whole way out. 

“You’re welcome back when you cool down!” Lance was smiling by his door as Keith tore down the hallway. “So cute.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comforting his and Lance's little girl after she comes home from school and was bullied for wearing "boy clothes"?

Keith knelt down in front of his little girl, tying her shoe for her as she pouted. “Are you okay hon?” He could tell something was wrong, but she tended to freeze up when she tried to articulate it. They were trying to teach her how to be better about it. 

“Daddy, are my shoes boy’s shoes?” She frowned a bit more, her eyes on the laces in his hand. Keith was a little wide-eyed as he glanced down at the little black converse she was wearing. In all honesty, Lance had gotten them for her and Keith had initially hated them because they were difficult to get on her feet, but they’d loosened up, and she wore them constantly now. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, “your Dad and I wear them too, but so does Pidge and I work with a lot of girls who wear them. I think they’re just comfortable.” 

“What about my shirt? Is it a boy’s shirt?” She puffed up her cheeks miserably as Keith looked at the purple flannel shirt she’d picked out at the store for herself. She liked clothes shopping, but Keith hadn’t thought about which section they were in. Lance pointed it out to him once and they’d decided together it was a good thing. 

“What’s this about?” Keith asked standing up and offering her his hand, her little green backpack in his other hand as they started to walk towards home. She grumbled quietly and then stopped talking altogether. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me, remember? If something’s wrong you should tell us.”

“Cassidy Green,” she grumbled, “she told me I wore boys clothes all the time. I didn’t know what to do about it Daddy, I just let her say it like it was mean.”

Keith thought a moment, and looked at her, “have you thought about saying thank you to her when she says it?” He was imagining how he would have reacted at her age, which was of course with violence, but that was a thing he and lance had also decided they should try not to teach their kids. 

Her eyes got wide quickly, her mouth pulling together thoughtfully, “you mean say thank you because it’s a compliment? Like that?” Keith nodded and she considered this for a moment, “maybe then she’d know it wasn’t a mean thing. Thanks Daddy.”

“Of course,” Keith said and watched her go running for Lance and her older brother when they got closer to the house. Lance scooped her up in a hug as Keith walked up to hug their son, the four of them going inside together, talking about what they should get for dinner.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a small fic of a pining keith who gets jealous of hunk and the close relationship hunk and lance have?

Keith stared at the other two, pushing on each other and giggling as they played whatever game it was. He did his best to look away anytime they looked at him, but it was getting harder as the night went on, Keith retracting and tucking a pillow into his lap as he tried not to think about how close they probably were. What they probably did alone. He shook his hard and tried not to think at all. 

Lance noticed it first, Keith falling inside of himself more and more, he glanced at Hunk, knowing that Keith wasn’t easy to talk to in a group. He usually took it as a challenge. Hunk made an excuse about getting them all food, being careful to ask Keith first what he wanted, then Lance. He knew better, because sometimes it set Keith off to know Hunk could tell everyone all about Lance’s favorite foods without even trying. 

He left and Lance leaned over carefully, “do you want to play a round?” Lance held a controller out to Keith who just shook his head, looking more guilty now than he had before. Lance smiled and scooted a bit closer to him, “Keith are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Keith looked anywhere but at lance, he’d gotten caught again, this wasn’t the first time, but Lance scooted a little closer and Keith bristled. He could feel how close Lance was now. 

“Why are you so upset?” Lance asked, “is it because you want to be close to me like Hunk is?” Keith turned beet red fast and shot up off the couch. 

“Th-That’s not, just leave me alone!” Keith stomped off quickly, and almost as soon as he was gone, Hunk was back with food. 

“Did he run off again?” Hunk asked and Lance nodded. “Why don’t you just tell him that you like him again?” He sat down next to Lance, letting him take some of the food and start eating. 

“Because he’ll tell me on his own eventually,” Lance said, “plus the way he’s been acting is pretty cute.” He glanced at Hunk who had a rather sarcastic look on his face. “What?”

“So you’re just as nervous about telling him huh?” Hunk smirked and Lance shoved him a bit, squeaking that he wasn’t right. He laughed hard as Lance attempted to push him off the couch, but Hunk was too much stronger than him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* how about a klance tickle fight pls *runs*

Keith twitched and squirmed away from Lance quickly, a loud squeak coming out of him, unlike anything Lance had ever heard. Lance blinked at Keith, and Keith’s face grew darker and darker in color, his eyes wide from the scare. “Dude,” Lance said, “are you ticklish? Is that what that was?”

“Don’t you dare,” Keith said, backing away from him on the couch quickly. Lance just grinned, following Keith and grabbing his squirming leg to pull him back. “Lance, don’t. I’m serious.” 

“Don’t what?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s hip to pull him closer again, running his fingers up Keith side to make him shriek with laughter. There was a struggle, Lance managing to continue to tickle Keith as Keith tried to push him away, his hand on Lance’s face. 

“Lance,” he huffed between burst of laughter, “Lance! Cut it out!” He squirmed and Lance laughed with him, finally pausing when he was over Keith, an arm on either side to support him. Lance smiled, pecking Keith on the lips quickly. “Fuck off!” 

“Awe, come on!” Lance teased, crawling after Keith as he started to wriggle away again. Keith turned, scowling and quickly flipped them over, managing to sit on Lance’s stomach and grab one of his legs, running his fingers over the bottom of his foot. “K-Keith! Okay, I’m sorry, I concede!” 

Lance squirmed under Keith, who smirked at him and kept at tickling his foot until Lance was crying with laughter. When Keith finally let Lance go, he leaned down and pecked the scowling Lance on the lips. “Awe, come on~”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> I'm a slut for Klance DID fics. Like could you do a scenario where Lance finds Keith tied up and gagged, and whatever Lance does is totally up to you!

Lance came through the door and Keith knew it was over, Lance didn’t even hesitate, he was laughing hard as he put his bayard away and walked over to Keith, “are you okay? How did you even end up like this? Oh my god, I’ve got to take a picture for Pidge.”

“Lance this isn’t funny, untie me!” Keith wriggled a bit when Lance tugged out the gag, and Lance grabbed his arm, turning Keith to face him better with his phone in his hand. The movement made Keith blush, his voice wobbling a bit as he struggled, one of the ropes ran between his legs and had been rubbing him for hours, it was only natural, but Lance paused, eyebrows up as he looked Keith over quickly. 

“Wait…” Lance mumbled and then smiled a bit more deviously, “babe, is this turning you on?” Keith felt himself turn dark red, a squeak in his voice as Lance tugged on the ropes lightly. 

“N-No! Quit it, Lance!” Keith wriggled, but Lance ran his hand between his legs to palm him, practically purring at him now. Keith sighed, shifting a bit and frowning despite the way his hips were trying to roll into Lance’s hand. “We don’t have time to fool around.” 

“Actually, we’re the only ones on the ship right now, we don’t know where the guards went, and I was sent alone to get you.” Lance smirked, cat-like and aggravating, but Keith was twitching and breaking quickly. “Come on~ It’ll be fun.” 

“F-Fine, just, fast,” Keith said, looking a bit distressed at the door. Lance had their clothes off so fast that Keith was almost a little impressed. He was less impressed when he realized Lance carried lube on him, and he probably should have assumed. 

“Come on, don’t look at me like that babe~” Lance kissed Keith’s jaw and Keith rolled his eyes, making a little noise to stifle his moan. Lance had him in the palm of his hand anyway, so he just let it go, Lance quickly getting between his legs and pressing inside of him. He didn’t want to admit it, but Keith was honestly enjoying this a lot, and he bit back another moan as Lance started to move. 

It didn’t take long for Keith to be his normal self like when they were in the castle, taking rough breaths and moaning all pretty for Lance, but he was throbbing hard in Lance’s hand and holding on for dear life. He wanted to last longer, but before he knew it, Lance was tugging on the ropes a bit and Keith’s voice was caught in a wobbling moan that sounded vaguely like Lance’s name. 

They stared at each other a moment, both panting after they’d finished and Lance kissed Keith gently, now starting to untie him. “We’re going to have to try that again.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever watched an episode of Hey Arnold where the protagonist and a classmate of his have to make this project where they take care of an egg who is supposed to be their baby? The thing is that his classmate is secretly in love with him but she acts like she hates him because she is afraid of his rejection? In this episode they also lost their egg because they were arguing and well… It would be funny to read a drabble about it with some 10 or 11 year old Klance

“Why did you do that!? You lost the egg, I’m gonna get a bad grade all because of you!” Lance huffed and continued to shuffle around Keith's messy room, trying to help him search for the egg they were supposed to be taking care of. “I can’t fail, my mom will kill me.”

“It’s not like I did this on purpose! Don’t be a jerk,” Keith muttered, digging around near the last place he’d seen the egg while he let Lance tear apart his room without really thinking about the mess he’d have to clean up later. “Shiro’s going to be mad if I fail too you know.” 

Lance groaned and sat down hard on Keith’s floor, “this is useless. What should we do? Do you think we can find the same egg at a store and replace it?” Keith stood over Lance, chewing on his lip as Lance turned his big brown eyes up to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Keith sat down next to Lance, wrapping his arms around his knees, “this is all my fault. I wish I wasn’t so forgetful.” Keith pouted, he’d wanted to do well with this, and for Lance, but this probably meant Lance would hate him for the rest of his life, they’d go to different colleges, and Keith would never see him ever again. 

“It’s okay.” Lance sighed and straightened up, “come on, let’s get another egg. I bet we can find one somewhere.” Keith looked up at him again as Lance started to get up. “They can’t be that special, it’s not Easter, but they were just colorful plastic eggs right?”

“Yeah I guess,” Keith said, still moping. Lance smiled wide at him, shocking Keith a little bit, but Keith managed to smile back at him when Lance offered him his hand. Taking it, Keith chewed on his lip again, trying not to look directly at Lance. He still hadn’t come to the realization that Lance wasn’t going to be mad at him forever, but Lance holding his hand made him blush.

Lance grinned at him again, “we’ll find one, don’t worry!” He tugged on Keith’s arm, keeping hold of his hand and led him back out into the little hallway of the boarding house. They trailed down the stairs, Lance still holding tightly onto Keith and Keith smiling like an idiot.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey blind au anon again. Can i has another blind klance fic, Keith and lance have been hanging out for awhile and Keith ask to touch Lance's face because it's the only way he can really 'see' what he looks like. Lance agrees and soon he wishes he hadn't cause Keith goes into great detail about what he see's, like how smooth, and perfect it was, Lance begins to blush at this and Keith becomes worried that he might be sick. And that's all i got lolz

“Hey,” Keith leaned towards Lance on the couch, his hands flat on the cushions as he gave him that strange pouty look he sometimes did. He was looking over Lance’s head, though, and Lance was starting to realize that Keith was convinced that Lance was much taller than he actually was. “Can I touch your face?” 

“Huh?” Lance stopped as he was taking a drink, making a face at Keith and then adding a quick, “why?” He wasn’t really sure if Keith understood how weird it was, he always tried his best to make his voice match his face for him. 

“Because I’ve never seen your face,” Keith said. Lance blinked at him for a moment, trying to process what Keith meant and then set the bottle down. He set his hands on Keith’s shoulders, putting on a grim face to help his voice. 

“Keith,” Lance said, “I hate to tell you this, but you’re never going to see my face, you’re blind.” Keith rolled his eyes and groaned, pushing Lance’s hands off his shoulders a little awkwardly. 

“You know what I mean, just let me touch your face.” Keith frowned as Lance just laughed at his own joke. He nodded then and agreed quickly so Keith would stop looking at him like he was going to smack him. Once he had permission, though, Keith set his hands on Lance’s cheeks, running them up over his cheekbones as he made a little noise. 

“What?” Lance could already feel himself getting a bit warm as Keith continued to very gently run his fingers over Lance’s skin. He was just so damn close to him like this, it wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t very comfortable either. 

“Your skin is so smooth,” Keith said, “and your cheekbones are really high and defined.” Lance felt himself get warmer, and Keith moved his hands up to his forehead, carefully brushing over his hairline. “You’re really warm too, are you okay?” 

“Fine, don’t worry.” Lance tried to stay as still as he could, but Keith leaned into him more, frowning and looking rather worried. 

“Are you sure? You’re getting warmer.” Keith started to press his fingers into Lance’s neck gently as if checking to see if it was swollen and Lance fell back into the couch quickly, making a little noise as his head hit the armrest, one of his hands holding Keith’s away from him. 

“I’m fine, I promise!” Lance was warmer than ever now, and Keith just stared down at him confused, trying to ask him what was going on.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I first want to state how lovely your writing is, I fell completely in love with it as well as your portrayals of the characters you right. You're very creative, and as such, I totally understand if you're swamped, haha! If you ever have time/want to, I was wondering what you'd think of a request where Lance, usually seen as so nice and calm, actually loses his temper over something, and it kind of frightens Keith, who hates yelling/rage in general? Thank you, regardless if you write it! <3

“You can’t just keep acting like you’re the only one who knows what they’re doing out there!” Lance slammed his hand down on the table and took a small step towards Keith. “You’re constantly throwing yourself into danger and half the time you mess up every plan we make by doing it, you’re immature, if you keep doing this, you’re going to die, or worse, lose Red.” 

Keith’s eyes were like glass, glossed over as if he was tuning Lance out as he shivered. He was backed into his chair, and Lance was even closer to him now, but Keith really couldn’t answer, he didn’t have anything to say for himself, and Lance just looked, so angry. 

“Hey,” Lance grabbed Keith’s jaw, “are you even listening to me? Do you understand what I’m saying?” Keith stared at Lance, shaking and then quickly realizing he needed to answer. 

“Y-Yeah.” Keith’s whole spine felt like it was going to give out, Lance’s tight grip on his jaw the only thing holding him upright now. 

“Are, are you shaking?” Lance looked Keith over and let him go. Keith folded, still shivering, but he shook his head hard, trying not to let on just how much Lance had scared him. At least Lance had lowered his voice now, but he was also carefully grabbing Keith’s shoulders, picking him up as he knelt in front of the chair. “Hey, it’s all right, I’m sorry.” 

“I’m fine.” Keith looked away from Lance, doing his best to just not look like he was having a flashback to the numerous foster parents who’d done nothing but yell. He shifted, pushing back in his chair as Lance softened a bit. 

“Keith.” Lance paused, collecting his words as Keith squirmed, wishing he could leave. He shifted when Lance moved his head to look at him, leaning up to press a kiss on him. That was certainly, a distraction, Keith’s whole body freezing, this time, though, this time it felt kind of nice. “I don’t want to lose you, okay? I’m sorry I yelled.” 

Keith nodded, wide-eyed again and trying to collect himself, but Lance kissed him again and Keith slid off the chair into his arms. He clung to the front of Lance’s armor, and Lance held onto his waist tightly, neither of them willing to let go.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /kicks down door/ hey your fics are great, have you ever considered,,,galra!keith's ears being really sensitive and lance notices and starts to play with them, and then starts wondering if he can get keith to come by mostly just toying with his ears?

Keith had been kind of hiding as he started to actually look more Garla, but he would appear in the common room when lance was alone there sometimes. He never looked like he was timid or trying to hide, he just would. Lance felt like it was similar to a kid going through puberty, like he was getting used to the changes before he exposed himself to people. Lance tried to act like he wasn’t paying attention to the changes, in an attempt to make Keith more comfortable, but the moment he walked in with the soft kitty-looking ears, he could help himself. 

He leaned towards Keith was sitting on the couch near him, adjusting his bayard after training with a towel over his shoulders. Keith caught Lance looking, and for a moment, Lance thought he might want to back off, but there was no way he was missing this opportunity. Keith had kitty ears for god’s sake. “So, feeling like tuna lately?” 

“That was terrible,” Keith said. His grimace was tight and his face unchanging as he kept adjusting the bayard, he shook it out, formed the sword and then drew it back looking at Lance. “Even for you that was terrible.” 

“Hey man, your skin is lavender and you look like you might starting purring when people scratch your chin, or your-” Lance paused, an overwhelming urge came over him and despite Keith trying to back away from his hands, he managed to latch onto Keith’s soft ears, petting and fluffing them.

“Hey, L-Lance.” Keith squirmed and tried to get away, but his bayard had slipped from his hands, and Lance managed to knock him onto his back. “Lance, not funny, let me go.” He squirmed a little harder now, trying to fidget his way out from under Lance who was now firmly holding onto his hips with his knees. 

“What’s wrong? Gonna purr?” Lance slid his hands through Keith’s hair, gently scratching and rubbing Keith’s ears which just seemed to make Keith more complacent. 

“I, no! J-Just lemme go.” Keith bit his lip, scrunching up his face as he tried to grab onto Lance’s wrists to pull him away, but Lance managed to dodge that attempt. Keith squirmed, unable to escape now that Lance was also holding his hands down, his face getting darker fast as Lance played with his ears. “L-Lance,” Keith froze, his whole body stiff as he realized he’d followed Lance’s name with a low moan, so he snapped his mouth shut. 

Lance had definitely noticed, his eyes wide as he stared down at Keith a moment, but Keith managed to shimmy out of his grip. He watched Keith scoop up his bayard, awkward and obviously trying to conceal his boner as he held the sword out in front of him. “Oh my god.” Lance’s face lit up as Keith back slowly out of the room, sword drawn, “wait, no, I’ll meet you in your room, I have to try that again.”

“You’re terrible!” Keith turned and barrelled down the hallway so Lance ran after him, laughing a bit. 

“Oh come on, you have to let me do that again!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your still doing requests, I wondered if you could show how everyone found out Keith was galra and have klance in it? ^_^. I also wanted to say how amazing your work is. I saw the one about the sensitive ears, and it was amazing. That's only the most recent one, and I'm sure you'll come up with so many more amazing things. Even if you don't write this, thanks! <3

Lance gently nudged Keith’s arm, his smile getting a little wider as Keith shrank in on himself more. The table felt like nothing but staring eyes, but Keith looked up at Shiro, catching the little smile on his face. He’d been really nice about this, but it had taken Keith a while just to tell Lance, let alone telling everyone, especially Allura. 

He looked around the table briefly, Allura and Coran both looked concerned and Keith just wondered if they’d ever understand. Coran might, he was really worried about Allura. He felt Lance nudge him again, Hunk leaning forward with that ‘you okay, bro?’ look that he used with Keith all the time. 

“Uh, when Shiro and I were in the black hole,” Keith said, “I took the trials of Marmora and I found out I have Galran blood in me.” He receded into his head, wishing he hadn’t forced the words out, because he’d never seen Allura look so terrified. He’d betrayed her, Keith didn’t blame her, but he felt Lance’s hand on the small of his back briefly. 

Allura left right away, she didn’t say anything, but Coran went after, assuring Keith it’d be okay. Pidge and Hunk were unphased, giving Keith loving pats on the shoulder, leaving Lance and Shiro alone with him. “You’ll be okay Keith,” Shiro said, “Allura’ll come around.” 

He left, Lance still sitting next to Keith at the large table. “Do you really think it’ll be okay?” Keith’s voice was hoarse, so he swallowed and picked up his glass of water. “I mean, Allura, she looked like-”

“Don’t worry about that for now.” Lance ran a hand over the back of Keith’s head and kissed his temple, “for now, you have a lot of learning to do about yourself. Taking some time to comprehend this yourself might be the best way to start.” 

“Thanks,” Keith said. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling, folding his arms on the table as he leaned towards Lance to press a kiss on his lips.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> shit fam,,,after reading your post about Lance catching the other Paladins getting off I can't help but wonder if you'd do a drabble specifically about Lance catching Keith, and maybe stays, kind of like those voyeurism "guiding your lover through masturbation" scenes??? ///////I'm a beacon of sin and I'm so sorry

Lance shut the door behind him, watching Keith’s stare as he approached him, this might be a bit uncomfortable for Keith right now, but having caught him moaning Lance’s name while touching himself, it was kind of hard for Lance to walk away. He crawled onto the bed with Keith, who was still rambling some kind of an excuse, so Lance tugged him into his lap and smirked, pressing a kiss to Keith’s jaw.

“Don’t let me stop you,” Lance said. He watched the words flow in one ear and out the other, Keith took a long moment to pick up on just what he meant. Lance smiled, Keith’s eyes were wide and his face flushed in away that Lance had never seen it, and Lance hadn’t even touched him yet. 

“Are you serious?” Keith turned a darker red at the question, as if hit was settling in that Lance really was before he’d even asked. “I-I, Lance.” 

“Serious,” Lance said, “Go ahead. I want to see the rest.” He wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle, his lips pressing against the back of Keith’s neck. Lance knew he’d win out on this, even with the startle, Keith was hard as a rock still, his t-shirt hitting the tip and making a little tent. 

“Um.” Keith mulled it over for a second, his face flickering between embarrassment and a sudden surge of frisky. Lance wondered if he’d ever considered this before, and he picked up Keith’s hand, wrapping his fingers back around his cock for him. 

“Go on.” Lance mumbled against the nape of Keith’s neck, earning him a shiver and got Keith to stroke himself by moving his wrist. Keith swallowed hard enough for Lance to feel his skin move and leaned back into Lance’s chest harder. 

“O-Okay, but n-no mocking.” Kieth gave him a sheepish look and started to flick his wrist in slow jerks, working himself up to moving faster from what it seemed. Lance wondered just how sensitive he was, they’d slept next to each other, but they hadn’t had sex yet, so he was taking notes for when they did. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Lance turned Keith’s head to press a kiss on his lips, Keith now moving his hand in a rhythm that he seemed to like. He was moaning again, his eyes lidded as Lance pulled away and held Keith’s head in place so that he was forced to look up at him. “Just like you were before, okay? I want to know what you say when I’m not around.” 

Keith’s eyes were swimming already, a fog over him in the heat of the moment, but he let out a low moan of Lance’s name, pressing back into him more and then muttering a string of swears, half of which Lance was certain were in Korean. Lance kissed him again, trying to keep Keith’s attention on him for a moment and not what was going on in Keith’s little fantasy, but Keith stiffened and jerked his hips, pressing hard into Lance’s chest as he rode out his orgasm. Lance hummed softly, “I think I need to see that again.” 

“Fuck off.” Keith mumbled, he didn’t even glance at Lance’s cheeky grin, but Lance figured he assumed. 

“Your face is really cute when you cum~” Lance smiled and Keith smacked him with the nearest pillow, not hard enough to hurt, but they both laughed when their heads bumped together.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Hey so if ur taking requests do u think you could write a little something about Keith and lance being into bondage and kinky shit like that and one of them (either one) is tied up and the other makes them have multiple orgasms and over stim. and stuff ( btw ur writing is amazing)

“Are you sure about this?” Keith’s lips were still pressed to Lance’s chest, following its rise and fall since Lance was panting hard. Lance nodded eagerly, his face flushed and the flick of Keith’s wrist had Lance trying to rock up into his hand, but Keith kept him flush to the bed. “You’re starting to look like you might snap.”

“Please just keep going.” Lance moaned, and Keith bit his lip to try and ignore the sinking feeling in his own stomach. He hissed against Lance’s skin, stroking him a bit faster which earned him a whine and strong enough roll of Lance’s hips that he couldn’t hold him down. “Keith, oh my god.” 

Keith ran a hand up the underside of Lance’s arm until he hit the rope that Keith had wrapped around his forearms before this all started and now he had Lance begging softly and panting for him. Lance squirmed under his hold, Keith wasn’t sure quite how many times he’d gotten Lance near enough to orgasm that he got loud before Keith would switch to doing something else. Now, Lance had hot tears running down the sides of his face and he squirmed hard at every little touch. 

“Are you really sure Lance?” Keith asked again. It was their little code, something only the two of them understood. If Lance said yes, Keith kept teasing, dragging Lance close to orgasm, sometimes letting him cum, sometimes letting go so he’d have to sit there and feel the burning of being close and losing it. 

If Lance said no, Keith got to have his way with him, and right now, that was all he wanted, his cock hard and rubbing against Lance’s thigh, his boxers still on so he could last through this for Lance. Otherwise, he would have wound up between Lance’s legs after the first moan. Lance looked up at him now, watery eyed with his mouth hanging open and mumbled, “n-no. No, I’m not sure anymore.” 

Keith broke, it didn’t really take much, his nails dragging down Lance’s front as he shifted his weight back, smirking a bit at him. Lance’s eyes were wide, giving Keith that look he always did when Lance knew Keith was going to do something devious. Lance was usually right about that as Keith rolled a cock ring on after he’d gotten his boxers off. 

“Oh shit,” Lance mumbled. Keith kissed his neck as he lubed himself up and slid inside of Lance with ease, his hips thrusting before Lance could even register everything that was happening. “Ohh,” Lance’s voice was more like a low moan, “god Keith.” 

“Are you sure now?” Keith mumbled, his hand going down to lance’s cock, making Lance hiccup a little whine. Lance’s back arched off the bed, letting Keith press deeper into him as Keith stroked his sore cock. 

“I already have so much cum on me,” Lance muttered. It wasn’t a real complaint, Keith just pecked him on the lips, his thrusts getting rougher, and lance just getting louder, lost in the moment again. 

“More won’t hurt then.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay what about a klance au headcanon where Keith is like a single father™ and his kid plays for a little league soccer team or somethin that lance coaches and all the soccer moms want a piece of lances fine ass but him and Keith end hooking up, and at games and practices they low key(high key) hit on each other making all the soccer moms SHOOK I could NOT get this idea out of my head, sorry if it's weird 

Keith picked Shiro up, letting him whine his way into being carried, because Keith didn’t feel like arguing, plus Shiro was probably tired. He slipped the folding chair over his shoulder, his hand under Shiro so he wouldn’t drop him, but Shiro was quickly falling asleep on his shoulder, and he was harder to carry when limp. 

“Need help?” Lance smiled, and Keith had to stop himself from swooning, the field full of soccer moms watching the two of them like hawks. Lance took the folding chair and the bag full of Shiro’s soccer gear for him. “It’s hard to carry a tiny person and a bunch of stuff.” 

“Thank you.” Keith smiled, bashfully, as he hooked his other arm around Shiro who was now out like a light. They were still being watched, so Keith started to lead Lance to his car, hoping that everyone would forget about them soon. He knew better, soccer moms never forgot. 

“Y’know, you don’t have to look so nervous. What are they going to do?” Lance had waited until they were out of ear shot of everyone else. Keith sighed and rubbed Shiro’s back gently. 

“I just don’t want them to come down on Shiro for it.” He looked over Shiro’s little arm which came to a rounded end just above where his elbow should be. “He’s got enough going on as it is.” 

“Kieth,” Lance said, “Shiro makes jokes about not having two hands all the time. And you know he’d just yell at anyone who tried to say anything bad about you. He loves you way too much.” 

Keith stopped by his car, leaning on it just a little while Lance smiled at him. “You’re right, I know, I’m just being over protective.” He glanced at Shiro, who was still sound asleep on Keith’s shoulder as Lance leaned a little closer to the two of them. 

“Besides.” Lance planted a kiss on Keith. “Does it matter what they say if I love you? And your kid?” He grinned, but they both froze when they heard a gasp. Well, everyone was going to know now. Keith and Lance stared at Betty, her hand holding onto her little girl’s. Lance’s lips pursed, “oops?” 

Betty was already gone, probably gossiping, but Keith just sighed again. “I love you too,” Keith said and kissed Lance again. Shiro woke up just in time to repeat a joke his Auntie Pidge had taught him. 

“Get a room!” He giggled when Keith turned to kiss Shiro’s cheek instead, and Lance ruffled his hair, quickly making off to get the rest of the soccer equipment. Of course, not without a promise to bring dinner over later, and asking Shiro what he wanted him to bring. Keith smiled to himself as Shiro babbled in the back of his car the whole way home about dinosaurs.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /lands in askbox/ Hi, if you ever get a chance for requests, could you write something like Lance trying to calm Keith down after a panic attack? <33 have a great day!

Lance slid his hand over Keith’s back, being careful not to touch his hair as he did it. He kept his distance, letting Keith try to breathe as he gently took Keith’s hand. “Hey, it’s okay, in and out, I’ll count to ten for you,” Lance said and then started to count. Keith swallowed, taking a deep, shuddering breath in time with Lance’s counting, so Lance counted again, just to be safe. 

He gently rubbed circles into Keith’s back, in time with the counting and the breathing so that Keith could use it to follow along still when Lance stopped counting. “Shiro’s never coming back is he?” Keith’s voice cracked and he was hyperventilating again. 

“We don’t know that,” Lance said, “all we know is that he’s currently gone. And we’re all willing to go to the ends of the universe to get him back.” Keith swallowed audibly, but it might have been that Lance was closer to him now, Keith had moved closer. 

“Okay,” Keith said, breathing in time with Lance’s hand motion, “okay, we will get him back, we will do all we can.” He shuddered and started to shiver all over, so Lance let him lean into him more, slipping off his jacket to wrap it around Keith’s shoulders. 

“How about I take you to lie down?” Lance rubbed Keith’s arm slowly, and Keith nodded, and they quietly plodded down the hallway together, Keith leaning on Lance more than walking on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you're at work and you decide to "quickly pop the rest of those minifcs onto AO3" only to discover that you only had 11 on here and have 30+ on your blog so you spend twenty minutes on the clock trying to desperately get them all into place.  
> Hope you all enjoy them anyway! Let me know if I missed any NSFW tags!


End file.
